


The One That Got Away

by criminal_minds_addict



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminal_minds_addict/pseuds/criminal_minds_addict
Summary: Based on the song The One That Got Away by Katy Perry.Hotch and Emily talk about when they were teenagers.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 4





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic i hope you all enjoy!

The entire BAU team was on the jet back to Quantico after a case. Morgan, Reid, Garcia, and Rossi were all asleep, Hotch was reading a case file, and Emily and JJ were both listening to music. Emily got up and walked over to where Hotch was after JJ fell asleep. “Hey” he looked up from his case file “hi” he could tell something was bothering her but didn’t think he should bring it up so he kept quiet. “Remember the summer after high school, when we first met? We’d make out in your Mustang to Radio head. And on my eighteenth birthday we got matching tattoos.” he smiled slightly “used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof, talk about our future like we had a clue, never planned that one day I’d be losing you” Emily looked down at the table “In another life, I would be your girl We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world In another life, I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away.” he looked back down at the case file but not picking it back up “I was June and you were my Johnny Cash Never one without the other, we made a pact Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa Someone said you had your tattoo removed Saw you downtown, singin' the blues It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse” she looked back up at him “In another life, I would be your girl We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world In another life, I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away” he looked back at her “All this money can't buy me a time machine, no Can't replace you with a million rings, no I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa 'Cause now I pay the price” “In another life, I would be your girl We'd keep all our promises, be us against the worldIn another life, I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away” “In another life, I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away” He smiled at her “My feelings haven’t changed Em” She smiled back “Mine haven’t either” he walked to the other side of the table and sat next to her and leans in and kisses her. At first she’s shocked but after a few seconds she kissed back they pull away after a while for air. “Bossman and Emily who woulda thought” Garcia said giggling.


End file.
